Miracle of Water
by NaruSasu Fans
Summary: BY #Arthur F. Jones / Desa penuh misteri itu akan menjadi saksi kehidupan Naruto yang berubah dari sebelumnya. Dari situlah ia akan menjalani pengalaman barunya, termasuk dalam perasaannya. For Hatsuki a.k.a NaruSasu Lovers [NARUSASU] - Happy Reading


"Lihat..." seorang pemuda berambut hitam kecoklatan menaruh peta berukuran besar di atas meja yang sebelumnya ia dan temannya gunakan untuk makan malam. Jari telunjuknya menunjuk sebuah wilayah yang telah ditandai dengan tanda silang berwarna merah, "Besok pagi sekali kita ke desa ini ya."

"Kita bahkan baru saja sampai di desa ini kemarin malam dan kita harus melanjutkan perjalanan lagi esok hari? Biarkan aku beristirahat~" keluh pemuda berambut pirang seraya membaringkan tubuhnya di atas sofa sederhana di dekat meja.

Pemuda berambut merah meminum airnya lalu melemparkan pertanyaan pada lelaki bertato segitiga terbalik itu, "Memangnya apa yang membuatmu ingin sekali ketempat itu?"

"Menurut desas-desus warga disini, desa ini memiliki keunikan yang berbeda dari desa yang lain dan sialnya warga disini tidak mau mengatakan apapun lagi kepadaku. Yah, jadi aku penasaran sama misteri itu." Balas sang pemuda seraya mengedarkan pandangannya untuk melihat reaksi temannya satu persatu, "Bagaimana? Mau ya? Mau ya?" pintanya sedikit memaksa.

"Kenapa harus secepat itu sih? Bukankah hari libur kita masih tersisa satu bulan lamanya untuk menjelajah? Kenapa terburu-buru sekali.." keluh pemuda berambut nanas seraya mendudukan dirinya tidak jauh dari sang pemuda yang tengah memandangnya sinis.

"Kau pikir perjalanannya kesana memakan waktu singkat? Tempat ini adalah desa terpencil! Mungkin saja setelah satu minggu lamanya kita baru sampai di tempat itu. Aku sudah mencari informasi dari warga-warga sini kok, jadi resiko tersesat kita sedikit berkurang!"

Dan mereka berempat yang berada di dalam ruangan itu pun ribut soal kapan mereka mulai berangkat, tanpa menyadari seseorang dari anggota mereka yang lain memasuki rumah dan berlalu begitu saja tanpa menyapa mereka. Karena baginya, pertengkaran sudah hal biasa di antara kelompok pecinta alam yang mereka berlima dirikan sendiri semenjak SMA.

Sebelumnya, mereka berlima mendapatkan liburan dari Universitas tempat mereka menuntut ilmu karena berhasil menyabet juara nasional pendakian puncak tertinggi di Jepang. Waktu 3 bulan untuk liburan, mereka putuskan untuk bertamasya ke pelosok desa yang jauh sekali dari kota.

Mereka akan mendirikan tenda jika saat perjalanan – Berjalan kaki tentunya – hari telah malam sebelum mereka sampai tujuan. Saat telah sampai di desa yang dituju, mereka pun menginap di penginapan atau rumah kecil yang kosong untuk beristirahat.

Dan di hari yang ketiga puluh ini mereka telah mencapai desa ke empat yang kini mereka gunakan untuk juga baru saja sampai di desa ini kemarin malam dan paginya langsung berkeliling desa untuk mencari tempat-tempat yang indah yang akan mereka abadikan dalam video dan foto.

"Kemarin-kemarin kan kalian yang menentukan lokasi desanya, sekarang ganti aku dong yang menentukan. Pokoknya besok pagi semua harus sudah siap dan kita akan langsung berangkat setelah berpamitan dengan kepala desa ini." ujar Kiba final seraya menutup kembali peta besar yang ia perlihatkan kepada teman-temannya dan pergi dengan perasaan kesal menuju ke kamarnya.

Mereka bertiga yang berada disana pun memutuskan untuk diam dan memilih menurut saja, mungkin sudah lelah bertengkar tiada henti karena hal sama.

"Kalau begitu aku ingin jalan-jalan dulu, siapa yang mau ikut denganku?" seorang pemuda yang tadi berbaring di atas sofa memilih untuk bangkit dan mengajak seseorang untuk berjalan bersamanya di desa.

"Aku tidak, Kiba sedang 'mengamuk' dan aku harus menjinakkannya sebelum ada hal yang akan terjadi." Sahut Shikamaru seraya beranjak pergi dan memasuki kamar yang Kiba masuki tadi.

Karena di meja makan ini hanya tersisa Gaara seorang, maka mau tidak mau dialah yang akan menemani Naruto jalan-jalan mengelilingi desa. Setelah menutup pintu rumah yang mereka sewa kemarin di desa ini, mereka berdua pun mulai berjalan beriringan dan sesekali menyapa penduduk yang sedang bekerja dan beraktifitas.

"Gaara.." panggil Naruto setelah keheningan yang menyapa mereka berdua.

"Hm?"

"Kau tahu dimana sungai di desa ini?"

"Tadi pagi aku telah bertanya dan aku yakin ini jalan menuju sungai yang mereka maksud. Lihat, disitu ada penunjuk arahnya." Ujar Gaara seraya menunjuk palang kayu yang bergambar air yang mengalir.

Naruto pun dengan semangat berlari menuju ke tempat yang dimaksud, di ikuti Gaara yang lebih memilih berjalan. Tidak butuh waktu lama, mereka pun telah sampai di sungai.

Tanpa membuang waktu, pemuda pirang itu segera menanggalkan seluruh pakaiannya kecuali celana pendeknya lalu menyeburkan diri ke dalam dinginnya air sungai yang jernih.

"Ayo Gaara! Ikut berenang bersamaku!" seru Naruto seraya mencipratkan air ke arah Gaara.

Gaara pun menjauh sedikit, "Aku sudah mandi dengan normal, dan aku tidak mau berbasah-basahan lagi." Ujarnya menolak.

"Huuu! Nggak seru!"

Dari pada berdiam diri saja di sungai, Naruto pun mulai angkat bicara, "Bagaimana pendapatmu tentang perjalanan besok? Apa tidak terlalu cepat?" tanyanya kepada Gaara.

"Sekali-kali kita menuruti Kiba, semenjak awal perjalanan hingga sekarang dia sudah banyak menuruti kemauan kita. Ya hitung-hitung balas budi.." balas Gaara sekenanya. Padahal dilihat dari mana pun dialah yang selalu menuruti keinginan rekan-rekannya.

"Kau benar..." Naruto pun keluar dari sungai dan mendudukan dirinya di pinggiran, "Aku harap tempat yang dimaksud Kiba benar-benar menyenangkan." Ujarnya.

Walaupun dia sendiri telah memiliki pasangan, namun Gaara benar-benar tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari sosok Naruto yang saat ini tengah berdiri tegap dengan tubuh tan berototnya yang terbasahi oleh air sungai. Umm.. semakin membuatnya lebih seksi dari biasanya.

"Ada apa Gaara? Kau mengagumi tubuhku ya? Jangan sampai Neji tahu atau aku akan dimusuhi olehnya seperti dulu loh..." goda Naruto saat ia memergoki Gaara tengah memandangi tubuhnya tanpa berkedip.

"Bodoh.." Gaara turun dari batu besar tempatnya duduk tadi lalu berjalan mendahului Naruto, "Sebentar lagi malam, ayo kita pulang."

"Haiiiii!"

.

.

.

.

 _ **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto_Naruto**_

 _ **Arthur F. Jones_Miracle of Water**_

 _ **Genre : Romance and Drama**_

 _ **Rating : T+**_

 _ **Pair : NaruSasu slight NejiGaa & ShikaKiba**_

 _ **Warning : OC! , Typo(s), Boys Love, NARUSASU! NARUSASU!, dan lain-lainnya menyusul (?)**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" **Baik! Kita berangkat!"**

" **Oke..."**

" **Semangat dong!"**

" **Yeyyy!"**

" **Nah, gitu baru aku suka!"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HAPPY READING!**

 **.**

 **.**

Perjalanan menuju ke desa yang baru diketahui bernama ' _ **Vann Forsvinner'**_ atau biasa orang desa sebelumnya sebut dengan desa Vann itu memakan waktu hampir 4 hari, berkali-kali kelima orang penjelajah itu harus menghadapi ganasnya alam, baik dari cuacanya atau pun penghuni di dalam hutan.

Di pagi hari yang indah di hari kelima ini, mereka berlima pun berhasil sampai ke desa Vann dengan selamat. Rintangan semacam itu sudah biasa mereka lalui sepanjang perjalanan mereka. Mungkin jika ada yang sakit, hanya mengalami sakit biasa seperti batuk ataupun pilek.

Gapura desa terlihat sangat sederhana, hanya sebuah tiga bilah bambu besar yang dua diantaranya di tengakkan dan satunya lagi ditaruh di atas kedua bambu itu untuk menggantung papan nama desa.

"Desa ini miliknya orang yang tidak mampu-mampu ya.." gumam Naruto seraya berjalan pelan bersama dengan keempat kawannya. Mata birunya memandang jalan yang tengah ia lalui ini. Bisa ia lihat jika para penduduk desa tengah beraktifitas seperti para penduduk desa lainnya, dan mereka semua pun terlihat cukup mampu.

Memang benar kata pepatah, jangan melihat buku dari sampulnya.

"Kita harus segera pergi ke menemui pemimpin desa dan meminta izin untuk tinggal disini." Ujar Shikamaru lalu berhenti sejenak untuk bertanya kepada para penduduk dimana rumah pemimpin desa Vann ini.

Setelah bertemu dengan dengan pemimpin desa Vann, dengan baik itu pria berumur 50 tahun itu memberi mereka tempat tinggal sementara, walaupun sedikit jauh dari pusat desa.

"Ah iya, saya hanya bisa menyediakan rumah untuk kalian, untuk urusan yang lain kalian sediakan sendiri ya, terutama air. Maaf sekali, tetapi saya benar-benar tidak bisa membantu untuk urusan itu." Ujar sang kepala desa tak enak.

"Diberikan tempat bernaung saja kami sudah sangat bersyukur, terima kasih untuk tempat tinggalnya Tuan.." balas Shikamaru dan mereka berlima pun segera pergi menuju ke rumah yang di maksud.

Akhirnya mereka pun sampai di rumah sederhana yang terletak di sebalah utara pusat desa. Shikamaru selaku pemegang kunci rumah ini segera membuka pintu gerbang dan memasukinya diikuti keempat kawannya.

"Dibilang rumah sederhana juga tidak sesederhana namanya, ini rumah benar-benar mewah!" seru Kiba seraya memasuki rumah dengan kekanakan.

"Sebelum menempatinya kita harus membersihkannya terlebih dahulu.." ujar Gaara yang risih melihat rumah ini kotor. Tangannya gatal sekali ingin segera membersihkan rumah ini.

"Dibagi saja. Ada yang membersihkan rumah dan ada yang membeli makanan untuk makan siang." Ujar Neji menyarankan, di ikuti anggukan setuju dari Gaara.

"Baiklah..." dan ia pun bersiap-siap menentukan bagian-bagian yang di maksud Neji tadi, "Aku, Neji, Shikamaru, dan Kiba akan membersihkan rumah, lalu Naruto yang akan membeli lauk pauk untuk kita makan nanti."

"Ehh?! Kok aku sendiri?" protes Naruto cepat, "Kalian berempat sedangkan aku sendirian? Kau tahu arti kata adil kan Gaara?"

"Tentu saja aku tahu," ujar Gaara seraya melipat kedua tangannya di dada, mata hijaunya memandang Naruto dengan sedikit... meremehkan.

"Adil itu bukan berarti dibagi sama rata. Kau tahu jika rumah yang akan kita tempati sementara ini cukup luas dan dilihat dari sudut manapun rumah ini terlihat sangat kotor sekali karena jarang di tempati. Jadi butuh banyak orang untuk membersihkan rumah ini sebelum makan siang nanti." ujar Gaara yang langsung meng-skak mat sang pemuda pirang, "Sedangkan kau hanya membeli lauk pauk kan? Kenapa harus satu orang lebih untuk membeli lauk pauk saja? Kau juga sudah tahu dimana warung-warung di desa ini kan? Tadi kita melewatinya." Lanjutnya tenang. Membuat Naruto semakin tidak mempunyai alasan untuk membantah lagi.

"Baiklah..." ucapnya menyerah, dengan malas ia berjalan lunglai keluar rumah. Sebenarnya sih ia lebih suka jika disuruh membersihkan rumah dari pada 'berbelanja' . Kan seperti itu terlihat sangat kewanitaan sekali.

Setelah menutup gerbang, mata birunya memandang lurus ke depan dan melihat sebuah rumah kecil dengan berpuluh-puluh jerigen baik berukuran besar maupun kecil di depannya. Ia berfikir jika pemilik rumah itu adalah seorang pengusaha air yang sukses.

Memilih untuk mengabaikannya, ia pun berjalan menuju ke pusat desa dengan santai, sesekali ia bersenandung ria dan mengundang perhatian banyak orang dan kaum wanita mudalah yang mendominasi.

Bisikan 'Wah, siapa dia?' atau pun 'Keren... Ganteng sekali~' lah yang mendominasi pembicaraan para penduduk desa saat melihat dirinya.

Ia pun berhenti di sebuah kedai dan memasuki warung kecil itu dengan perlahan, "Saya pesan 5 sup miso dan juga nasi, dibungkus saja." Pintanya ramah. Sang wanita paruh baya pemilik kedai itu membalasnya dengan senyuman lalu segera melakukan pekerjaannya.

"Oh iya, saya juga mau membeli air minum satu botol besar. Saya seorang penjelajah dan kekurangan air minum." Tambah Naruto lagi. Mendadak wanita paruh baya itu berhenti. Mata kecoklatannya tiba-tiba memandang Naruto serius.

"Sebelumnya saya minta maaf, saya bisa menyediakan sup miso tetapi saya tidak bisa menyerahkan air saya begitu saja kepada anda." Ujarnya menyesal. Ia sudah mendengar jika ada seorang penjelajah yang bersinggah di desa ini, dan sudah di pastikan jika penjelajah itu pasti kekurangan makanan apalagi minum. Tetapi ia tidak bisa memberikan air beningnya itu, tidak akan bisa.

Naruto mengerutkan dahinya tak mengerti, "Kenapa? Aku bisa membayar banyak kok, tenang saja."

"Jika air itu saya perjual belikan, saya tidak bisa memenuhi kebutuhan saya dan keluarga saya sendiri. Di desa ini air sangat langkah dan hanya orang tertentu yang bisa mengambil air. Kami pun membeli air untuk persediaan satu bulan sama saja dengan membeli tanah." Jelas sang penjual seraya menyerahkan sup miso dan juga nasi kepada Naruto.

Pemuda berumur 20 tahun itu menerima sup miso itu seraya bertanya kembali, "Pemerintah? Bagaimana dengan pemerintah? Apa mereka tidak memberi bantuan air kepada desa ini?" Dia hidup di negara maju seperti Jepang dan desa ini pun juga ada di dalam ruang lingkup negara itu, pemerintah pusat sana juga sudah pasti tahu permasalahan di desa ini kan? Walaupun medan menuju ke desa ini sangatlah curam, bukankah menggunakan helikopter atau yang lain juga bisa?

Sang penjual pun menggelengkan kepalanya, "Pemerintah juga sudah banyak membantu, tetapi anehnya saat pasokan air akan diturunkan ke desa kami, air itu tiba-tiba menghilang. Walaupun bocor sekalipun, pasti ada saja sedikit jejak air di dalam pesawat, tetapi pada saat itu tidak ada sama sekali."

Penjelasan sang penjual sup miso semakin membuat Naruto bingung dengan keadaan desa ini. Ini bukan lagi masalah kekeringan atau yang lain, pasti ada suatu hal magis yang membuat desa ini seakan tidak pernah teraliri oleh air.

"Padahal dahulu desa ini sangat kaya dengan air, maka dari itu desa ini dinamakan ' _Vann'_ yang artinya air. Tetapi setelah peristiwa itu, desa ini terkenal dengan sebutan _**Vann Forsvinner**_ atau Air yang menghilang..."

Pernyataan itu semakin membuat Naruto penasaran dengan keadaan desa ini.

"Ah, apakah anda bisa memberi tahu saya dimana arah ke sungai?"

"Percuma saja, sungai pun juga kering oleh air."

"Tidak apa-apa, saya hanya ingin melihat keadaan saja."

Setelah mendapat informasi itu, Naruto lekas pergi menuju ke sungai setelah sebelumnya berpamitan dengan wanita paruh baya pemilik kedai.

Letak sungainya sangat jauh dari desa, kira-kira ada 5 km dan cukup membuatnya terkejut. Akan aku perjelas lagi, sungai yang dimaksud adalah sungai besar, di dalam desa itu pun juga ada anak-anak sungai yang kecil. Tapi Naruto tertarik menuju ke sungai yang besar.

Semakin menuju ke sungai, rumah penduduk semakin sedikit dan tidak ada sama sekali, yang tersisa hanya padang rumput yang hijau dan tanaman-tanaman lain yang semakin memperindah lingkungan. Naruto yang seorang pecinta alam pun tak kuasa menahan senyumnya dan berlari menghampiri padang rumput itu.

"Benar-benar indah... Tidak kusangka ada tempat seperti ini di desa ini.." gumamnya. Jika saja ia membawa kamera saat ini, tanpa pikir panjang ia akan langsung mengabadikan pemandangan indah ini dan akan menunjukannya pada keempat rekannya di rumah.

Mereka tumbuh dengan alami dan tanpa campur tangan manusia, Naruto bisa merasakan itu.

'Yah lebih baik begitu saja dari pada keindahan mereka harus binasa oleh keegoisan manusia.' Batin Naruto lalu kembali lagi ke jalur jalan utama.

Seorang lelaki berpakaian lusuh tengah menarik gerobak dengan enam jerigen besar di dalamnya, lelaki itu berjalan pelan dan melewati Naruto begitu saja, menuju ke desa. Naruto sendiri pun cuek bebek dan kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya.

'Mungkin orang itu baru saja mengambil air dari su-' – Sebentar!

"Orang itu mendapatkan air dari mana? Bukankah air di desa ini..." ya kan, Naruto jadi bingung sendiri. Dari pada berbingung ria, ia pun mempercepat langkahnya dan tak lama ia pun telah sampai ke sungai besar yang penjual miso itu katakan.

... dan seperti yang penjual Miso itu katakan, sungai ini benar-benar kering! Tidak ada satu tetes pun air di dalam maupun di sekitar sungai. Ia pun membalikkan badannya, mengingat lelaki penarik gerobak air itu. Ia yakin sekali jika di dalam jerigen itu berisi air, ia bahkan bisa melihat tetes air dari jerigen itu.

Kalau begitu... – Naruto benar-benar tidak memiliki ide untuk misteri ini.

'Dia dapat airnya dari mana kalau tidak dari sungai ini?' batinnya bertanya-tanya.

(*)(*).(*)(*).(*)(*).(*)(*).(*)(*)

"Air yang menghilang? Jadi itu misteri di desa Vann ini?" tanya Kiba begitu bersemangat saat Naruto menceritakan hal yang baru ia ketahui itu kepadanya.

Naruto menganggukkan kepalanya, "Tapi.."

"Tapi?"

"Saat aku akan pergi ke sungai untuk pembuktian, aku melihat seseorang yang sepertinya kakek-kakek sedang membawa gerobak dan 6 jerigen berisi air ke arah desa." Lanjut Naruto dengan nada misteri. "Padahal aku melihat sendiri jika air sungai benar-benar kering dan tidak ada jalan lain menuju ke arah lain alias buntu."

"Mungkin yang kau lihat bukan air, mungkin saja bahak bakar apaan gitu." Timpal Kiba.

"Kalau bahan bakar, pasti kecium baunya bodoh! Tapi itu enggak, dan aku yakin sekali kalau di dalam jerigen itu air!"

"Kau mengataiku bodoh? Kau juga sama bodohnya tahu!"

"Bisakah kalian berdua diam!" seorang pemuda berambut panjang berjalan menghampiri mereka berdua seraya menyerahkan sesuatu. "Lebih baik kalian pergi ke balai desa dan membeli air. Aku mempercayai perkataan Naruto." Lanjutnya.

"Kenapa harus kami?" tanya Naruto kesal lagi. Tadi kan dia sudah disuruh-suruh membeli lauk pauk buat makan siang, sore ini dia lagi yang melakukannya?

"Dari pada kalian ribut, lebih baik melakukan sesuatu yang berguna." Jawab Neji datar seraya meninggalkan 2 jerigen berukuran sedang itu di dekat mereka berdua.

Naruto dan Kiba pun menghela nafasnya lalu bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan keluar rumah dengan jerigen di masing-masing tangan mereka. Di perjalanan memang banyak sekali warga-warga yang bergerombol menuju ke balai desa, walaupun biasanya mereka akan mendapatkan air sama rata, tetapi tetap saja mereka ketakutan tidak mendapatkan persediaan air.

"Owh..." gumam Kiba seraya melihat berpuluh-puluh orang berkumpul di balai desa, "Banyak sekali... Yakin nih kita kebagian?"

"Kalau kehabisan kita bisa demo kepada pak tua pengambil air itu, ya kan?" jawab Naruto dengan santainya, tentu saja itu hanya gurauan saja.

Dan pada akhirnya pun mereka lebih memilih untuk mengalah dan duduk di pinggir jalan, mereka hanya pendatang yang punya kesadaran diri.

Setengah jam kemudian, para warga desa pun berangsur-angsur membubarkan diri. Hanya ada kepala desa dan juga penjual air yang tengah mengobrol sesuatu, setelah itu pun kepala desa itu pergi.

"Oke, sudah sepi." Dan mereka pun lekas berlari kecil menuju ke arah penjual air tersebut.

"Paman. Apakah airnya masih ada?"tanya Naruto ramah.

Lelaki bertopi usang itu pun menganggukkan kepalanya, Naruto tidak bisa melihat wajah orang itu karena wajahnya tertutupi oleh poni rambutnya.

Naruto pun menyerahkan 2 jerigen kepada sang lelaki dan menunggu seraya mengobrol ringan dengan Kiba.

"Ini.."

Ia mengalihkan pandangannya dan melihat 2 jerigennya telah terisi dengan air, namun ia mengernyitkan dahi saat lelaki itu menaruh satu jerigen lagi.

"Gratis untuk hari ini saja kepada para pendatang." Jawab lelaki itu seakan mengerti maksud pandangan bertanya yang Naruto layangkan kepadanya.

"Oh... Hahahaha aku sangat berterima kasih sekali paman. Kalau begitu kami permisi dulu ya. Kiba, kamu bawa dua ya, aku benar-benar lelah sekali~"

"Lelah apanya? Aku sudah bersih-bersih rumah besar itu tahu!" sungut Kiba kesal, walaupun pada akhirnya ia pun membawa kedua jerigen itu, "Terima kasih banyak Paman!"

"Ah iya.." mereka berdua pun berhenti dan menoleh kebelakang.

Lelaki itu mengangkat wajahnya dan memandang mereka berdua datar, "Jangan panggil aku paman. Aku lebih muda dari kalian."

(*)(*).(*)(*)

Jam telah menunjukan pukul 4 pagi saat Naruto terbangun dari tidurnya. Tidak biasanya ia terbangun sepagi ini dan dia pun menjadi heran sendiri, mencoba untuk tidur kembali pun hasilnya nihil.

Pada akhirnya ia pun memilih bangkit dari tidurnya dan mengambil jaket oranye miliknya, ia akan joging mengelilingi desa ini hingga sinar matahari tampak. Ia pun keluar dari rumah dengan tenang, takut membangunkan teman-temannya.

Naruto menutup pintunya dengan perlahan lalu membalikkan badannya, seketika mata birunya melihat seseorang tengah membuka pintu gerbang rumah di hadapannya dan mengeluarkan gerobak dengan 6 buah jerigen berukuran besar.

'Sudah kuduga penjual air itu tinggal di rumah itu.' Batinnya lalu berlari kecil keluar rumah.

Mereka menutup pintu gerbang masing-masing secara bersama-sama dan membalikkan badannya bersamaan pula. Kedua orang berbeda iris itu saling menatap sebelum sang penjual air itu mengalihkan pandangannya dan menghampiri gerobaknya.

Lelaki itu berdiri di tengah-tengah kayu pegangan lalu menarik gerobak tersebut dengan perlahan, Naruto bahkan heran lelaki kurus itu dapat menarik gerobak besar – Apalagi jika jerigen-jerigen tersebut telah terisi dengan air –

"Hei!" seru Naruto pelan lalu menghampiri sang penjual air yang telah berjalan cukup jauh.

Penjual air itu hanya diam dan tidak menimpali sapaan Naruto. Masih tetap menarik gerobak tersebut tanpa menoleh ke arahnya.

"Jadi kau mengambil air pagi-pagi begini ya? Apa tidak kedinginan? Aku yang memakai baju berlengan panjang dan memakai jaket saja masih kedinginan loh~" ujar Naruto masih tetap berceloteh, walaupun lelaki di sampingnya tidak menanggapi.

Mereka pun berjalan dalam keheningan, hewan-hewan malam pun masih berkeliaran dan mengeluarkan suara khasnya, udara dingin yang menerpa tubuh mereka berdua sedikit membuat Naruto menggigil dan bergidik ngeri.

"Kau selalu melakukan ini setiap hari? Nggak takut? Ini sepi banget loh, apalagi saat benar-benar tidak ada rumah penduduk di sekitar jalan."

Dan memang benar perkataan Naruto, suasana tempat ia melihat bunga-bunga bermekaran tadi terlihat sangat menakutkan sekali, gelap gulita tanpa penerangan, lelaki penjual air itu mungkin hanya mengandalkan sinar bulan yang tidak setiap hari akan bersinar dengan terang.

"Ya-yakin nih?"

Lelaki itu pada akhirnya berhenti lalu memandang Naruto malas, "Aku tidak menyuruhmu mengikutiku, sana cepat kembali." Ujarnya lalu kembali menarik gerobaknya.

"Eh?" Naruto pun jadi bingung sendiri, memang tujuan awalnya ia ingin joging disekitar desa saja kan, kenapa ia malah mengikuti penjual air ini?

"Ya sudah kalau begitu, aku akan kemba-" pandangannya samar-sama tertuju pada lelaki pendorong berobak yang terlihat sedikit kesusahan karena jalanan sedikit menanjak.

Jiwa penolongnya pun bangkit, mana mungkin ia tega meninggalkan orang yang sedang kesusahan tepat di depan matanya? Tanpa banyak bicara ia pun segera berlari kecil menghampiri sang lelaki dan mendorong gerobak tersebut dari belakang.

"..."

"Aku akan membantumu! Aku juga penasaran dari mana kau mendapatkan air sebanyak itu!" seru Naruto masih dengan mendorong gerobak tersebut dari belakang, "Ah perkenalkan namaku Uzumaki Naruto, aku berasal dari Tokyo. Kau tahu Tokyo kan? Jadi kalau boleh tahu, siapa namamu?"

Naruto pun hanya bisa menghela nafas kecil saat lelaki itu kembali dalam mode diamnya. "Kalau kau tidak memberi tahu namamu, mungkin aku memang harus memanggilmu paman." Ujarnya bingung. Masa ia harus memanggil orang di depannya ini dengan 'Hei kau' atau 'kamu' terus.

"Sasuke.."

"Hah? Kau bicara apa?"

"Namaku Sasuke. Jangan panggil aku paman."

Naruto pun tersenyum dengan lebarnya, "Salam kenal Sasuke!"

Hembusan angin pun semakin kencang, rambut pirang Naruto yang sebelumnya sudah dirapikan pun terkena ganasnya angin.

"Rambutku berantakan sekali~" ia pun merapikan rambutnya berkali-kali dan tetap saja angin akan memberantakan rambutnya kembali, "Sasuke, kau tidak risih dengan-"

Rambut lelaki berambut hitam itu juga sama berantakannya, dan tiba-tiba saja gerobak pun kembali berhenti. Lelaki itu membalikkan badannya, memandang Naruto dengan susah payah karena rambut miliknya berkibar-kibar di terpa angin.

"Topiku terbawa angin, aku akan mengambilnya sebentar." Ujarnya lalu berlari kecil menuju ke ladang rumput di sebelah kiri mereka, mengambil topinya – Dia selalu mengenakan topi usang itu – yang tergeletak entah dimana.

Sedangkan Naruto sendiri, hanya bisa menganggukkan kepalanya dengan pikiran kosong. Selama beberapa saat ia pun hanya berdiri diam tanpa bergerak sedikit pun.

...karena baru saja ia melihat sesuatu yang sangat indah sekali tersaji di hadapannya.

Lelaki penjual air itu memang masih muda, bahkan lebih muda dari dirinya, ia bisa merasakan hal itu hanya dengan sekali bertatap singkat tadi. Lelaki itu memiliki mata hitam setajam elang, dengan alis hitam yang tidak terlalu tebal, cocok sekali dengan matanya, dia pun memiliki hidung yang mancung dan juga... bibir merah muda yang pucat.

Ia pun terperangah, lelaki itu tengah kedinginan.

"Sasuke!" panggilnya keras seraya beranjak menyusul Sasuke yang masih mencari topinya. Namun lelaki berambut hitam itu telah datang dengan topi di kepalanya, memandang Naruto dengan pandangan bertanya.

Naruto lekas membuka jaketnya dan memakaikan jaket oranye itu kepada tubuh Sasuke yang memang sangat dingin sekali.

"Kau ini... Sangat kedinginan kan? Seharusnya kau pakai pakaian yang lebih hangat.." gumam Naruto sedikit kesal. Sedangkan Sasuke sendiri pun hanya diam dan membiarkan saja jaket itu tersampir di tubuhnya.

Sasuke pun kembali ke tempatnya sedia kala dan kembali menarik gerobak dengan Naruto yang membantunya di belakang.

Matahari mulai menampakkan sinarnya saat mereka berdua sampai ketempat tujuan, tempat mereka berdiri yang memang sedikit lebih tinggi dari desa memang membuat pemandangan matahari terbit itu terlihat lebih jelas.

"Sasuke..."

"..."

"Yakin mengambilnya di sungai? Kemarin aku melihatnya kosong melompong loh~"

"..."

Naruto pun memutuskan untuk diam dan memilih menikmati pemandangan matahari terbit di sebelah kananya, "Pemandangan ini adalah obat dari kelelahanmu ya? Pantas saja." Ujarnya.

Gerobak pun berhenti sejenak lalu menuruni perbukitan dengan perlahan.

"Air sungainya kan tidak a..." mata biru Naruto membelalak kaget, tidak percaya dengan apa yang tengah ia lihat saat ini, suara kecipakannya yang khas dan juga aromanya membuat Naruto kembali terperangan, "..ada."

Sasuke pun lekas mengambil ember lalu memasukkan air sungai itu ke dalam ember dan memasukkannya ganti ke dalam jerigen, hal itu ia ulangi berkali-kali hingga semua jerigen terisi penuh dengan air.

"Bagaimana mungkin airnya ada?!" teriak Naruto terkejut. Ia berani sumpah jika kemarin sungai ini tidak airnya sama sekali, bahkan merasakan keberadaannya saja tidak ada.

Itu adalah pertanyaan biasa yang Sasuke dengar dari berbagai orang yang melihat keajaiban ini.

"Hanya aku..." Sasuke pun mendudukan dirinya sedikit jauh dari tempatnya mengambil air, ia masukkan kaki-kakinya kedalam air, "Hanya aku yang bisa mendatangkan air ini."

Naruto mengerutkan dahinya tak mengerti, "Kau seorang penyihir? Atau peri air?"

"Bodoh."

"Kenapa kau malah mengataiku bodoh, Teme?!"

"Aku bukan orang seperti itu." Ujar Sasuke singkat, lebih memilih untuk tidak menjelaskan apapun kepada Naruto. Biarkan saja lelaki itu berfikir aneh-aneh tentangnya.

Naruto yang dasarnya penasaran dengan misteri di desa ini pun lekas menghampiri Sasuke dan duduk disampingnya.

"Jelaskan kepadaku kenapa hanya kau saja yang bisa mendatangkan air ini? Kalau bukan penyihir atau pun peri air? Lantas kau ini siapa?" tanya Naruto beruntun.

Sasuke memandang air di bawahnya dengan tatapan tanpa arti, datar sekali. "Aku hanya manusia biasa yang di takdirkan untuk mendapatkan kelebihan ini, itu saja."

"Jawabanmu tidak memuaskan sekali.." keluh Naruto seraya membasuh mukanya, "Untung saja aku mau mengikutimu hingga harus melewati tempat menyeramkan itu. Aku sangat suka sekali dengan air sungai, apalagi di hutan seperti ini. Lebih bersih dari pada di kota dan aku bebas berenang di sungai ini sesuka hati." Ujar Naruto dengan perasaan tenang. Kemarin saja, walaupun ia mendapatkan 3 jerigen air, itu pun dihemat-hemat sekali oleh Gaara, jadi ia pun tidak bisa minum atau pun mandi dengan sepuasnya.

Oh ya.. ngomong-ngomong mandi...

"Apa aku boleh berendam di sungai ini?"tanyanya pada Sasuke.

Sasuke pun menunjuk ke arah kiri Naruto, mungkin agak jauh lagi, "Berendamlah disana, karena daerah sini tempat aku mengambil air." Ujarnya seraya beranjak untuk melakukan pekerjaannya lagi.

 _~Miracle of Water~_

" _Keuangan kita menipis, jadi kita semua wajib mencari pekerjaan di desa ini, aku memutuskan kita menginap di desa ini selama 1 bulan untuk mengumpulkan uang. Barang yang paling mahal disini adalah air, harganya sama saja dengan 5 sup miso."_

"Aku telah bekerja sebagai pedagang di pasar, aku akan menggunakan ilmu ekonomiku untuk membuat orang yang mau menerimaku sebagai pekerja mereka mendapat keuntungan secara sehat." Ujar Gaara dengan santainya.

"Aku sebagai perawat binatang peliharaan mereka, khusus untuk anjing aku akan memberi diskon untuk mereka." Ujar Kiba dengan bangganya, sedangkan di depan rumah sana suara anjing terdengar keras sekali.

"Aku dan Shikamaru menjadi pekerja apa saja sesuai kesanggupan kami, oh ya hari ini ada seseorang yang akan merenovasi rumah dan butuh seorang arsitektur untuk membantunya. Kami akan membantunya!"

..dan Naruto pun sendiri yang menganggur.

"Kapan kalian mencari pekerjaan itu?"tanyanya memelas. Tega sekali mereka tidak mengajaknya saat mencari pekerjaan.

"Kemarin, pada saat kau joging – Hingga pukul 12 siang – kami semua mencari pekerjaan. Aku melihat kau malah bersama dengan penjual air itu di balai desa, aku kira kau sudah menemukan pekerjaanmu.." ujar Kiba dengan pandangan berfikir, namun tiba-tiba saja ia menyeringai.

"Atau jangan-jangan... Kau sedang mendekati penjual air itu ya?" ujarnya dengan nada menggoda yang sangat kentara sekali. Sedangkan pemuda berambut pirang yang menjadi objek pembicaraan, mengerutkan dahinya tak mengerti.

"Kau tidak kasihan dengannya? Dia lebih muda dari kita dan sudah berkerja keras seperti itu, untuk desanya loh. Kau ini.." ujar Naruto seraya menjitak dahi Kiba hingga memerah.

"Iya... iya... aku cuma bercanda kok."

"Ehem...!" Shikamaru berdehem cukup keras, meminta perhatian dari kedua orang yang sudah mulai ribut itu. "Jadi Naruto, bagaimana? Kau sudah memutuskan ingin bekerja seperti apa di desa ini?"

"Aku masih belum mempunyai ide, aku kerja sepertimu saja ya Shikamaru.." ujar Naruto memelas. Nggak apa-apa kok kalau hanya menjadi kuli panggul aja, dari pada dia menganggur sendiri.

"Jangan, sudah banyak yang berkerja seperti itu." Balas Shikamaru seraya mendekati Naruto, "Lagi pula masih banyak pekerjaan yang lain yang belum kau ketahui disini kan?"

"Jadi?"

"Mencarilah. Tapi sebelum itu, lebih baik kita makan siang terlebih dahulu.."

Naruto berdiri di depan rumah setelah makan siang, semuanya telah memilih untuk tidur atau melakukan hal lainnya. Bersama dengan kekasih mereka masing-masing tentunya.

Dia yang jones tentu saja harus mengalah kan? Lagi pula ia juga tidak mau mendengar suara desahan dan erangan di dalam rumah dan semakin membuat hatinya memanas.

"Single itu prinsip, yah... aku sudah menerapkan prinsip itu sejak lama." Gumamnya membela diri. Memang faktanya Naruto tidak pernah berpacaran semenjak ia mengenal dunia percintaan, dia orang yang terlalu bebas dan tidak mau terikat dengan hubungan seperti itu, bersama teman-teman dan keluarganya saja ia sudah cukup merasakan cinta.

Ia mendudukan dirinya lalu bersender di tiang rumah, mata birunya memandang lurus ke depan, lama kelamaan ia juga merasa mengantuk. Ia pun memutuskan untuk memejamkan mata, namun beberapa detik kemudian ia membuka matanya kembali.

Ia masih penasaran...

Penasaran soal air itu...

Ia beranjak dari duduknya lalu berjalan keluar rumah lalu menuju ke rumah depannya, ia membuka pagar dari kayu itu perlahan – walaupun masih menimbulkan suara deritan – dan melangkah menuju plafon rumah tersebut.

Ia mengetuk pintu rumah sederhana itu berkali-kali, "Permisi!" serunya kemudian.

Pintu rumah itu pun terbuka dan memperlihatkan seseorang yang baru Naruto kenal tadi pagi.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya datar.

Naruto pun tersenyum dengan lebarnya, "Hanya ingin mengunjungi tetangga depan rumah!" jawabnya dengan semangat.

Sasuke pun diam.

Naruto juga ikut-ikutan diam.

Sasuke pun semakin diam.

Naruto mulai menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

Sasuke pun masih diam.

Naruto pun cengar-cengir sendiri.

"Ano... Apa kau tidak akan membalas ucapanku sama sekali?"

Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Kau hanya berkunjung kan? Ya sudah silahkan saja berkunjung." dan ia pun menutup pintunya kembali.

Sang pirang pun cengo di tempat, "Iehhhh?!"

'Dia nggak peka atau pura-pura nggak peka sih, dasar Teme sialan!' umpat Naruto dalam hati lalu kembali mengetuk pintu di hadapannya.

"Apa seperti itu caramu menyambut tamu? Kalau kau ingin mengajakku berkelahi, ayo cepat keluar!" teriak Naruto kesal seraya mengetuk pintu lebih keras lagi.

Tidak ada tanggapan dari dalam dan itu semakin membuat Naruto kesal.

"Dasar... Teme sialann!"

Blakk!

"Berisik Dobe!"

"Apa-apaan kau menyebutku Dobe?!"

"Kau juga memanggilku Teme!"

Kilatan listrik keluar dari mata mereka masing-masing.

'Orang ini...'

'...sangat menyebalkan!' batin mereka berdua kompak. Tak tahan dengan suasana seperti ini membuat Sasuke memutuskan kontak mata di antara mereka lalu memandang Naruto tajam.

"Apa sebenarnya maumu? Jika tidak penting, cepat pergi dari sini!" tanyanya sinis.

Naruto mendengus kesal lalu membalikkan badannya, "Tidak jadi, kau benar-benar memuakkan. Sialan!"

"Ya sudah kalau begitu, mengganggu saja." dan pintu pun kembali tertutup dengan kerasnya.

"Dasar..." gumam Naruto kesal seraya berjalan menjauhi rumah sang penjual air. Tidak ia bayangkan jika pemuda itu semenyebalkan ini, ia kira dia hanyalah pemuda biasa yang mau saja di suruh ini itu, karena memang dia terlihat seperti itu saat di balai desa.

"Aku tidak akan mau berbicara apalagi bertatap muka orang brengsek itu lagi!"

 **Beberapa hari kemudian...**

"..."

"Teriakanmu kemarin lusa benar-benar keras, aku masih bisa mendengarnya."

"..."

"Kau berteriak kalau kau tidak akan berbicara dan bertatap muka denganku."

"..."

"Dasar tidak punya harga diri."

Naruto masih berdiri di tempatnya sejak lima belas menit yang lalu, di hadapannya ada seseorang paling songong di dunia tengah memandang rendah dirinya.

Sangat rendah...

Pemuda berambut hitam pemilik bibir tipis yang tengah menyunggingkan seringai itu memandang Naruto meremehkan.

Ada apa ini? Kenapa suasana menjadi neraka buat Naruto dan surga untuk Sasuke?

"Tapi..." Sasuke melunakkan pandangannya dan memandang Naruto heran, "Kenapa kau ingin bekerja kepadaku? Masih ada pekerjaan lain yang lebih layak di desa ini kalau kau belum tahu."

Naruto mengangkat kedua bahunya tak mengerti, "Hanya ingin saja."

"Pulanglah." Sasuke membalikkan badannya. "Pekerjaan ini tidak segampang yang kau bayangkan, apalagi dengan modal 'Hanya ingin saja'. Cari pekerjaan lain saja."

"Bisakah kau menghargai orang sedikit saja?! Lagi pula aku lebih tua darimu! Aku sudah membuang harga diriku untuk meminta bekerja denganmu!" seru Naruto semakin kesal. Tidak tahu apa kalau dia sudah menahan kesabarannya sedari tadi, menerima semua caci maki yang di lontarkan Sasuke kepadanya hanya untuk pekerjaan ini.

"Ini bukan masalah lebih tua atau apapun, semua orang tua di desa ini tidak pernah ada yang sanggup melakukan hal ini dalam seminggu berturut-turut! Bekerja menjadi seperti ku hanya karena 'Ingin' akan berakhir sama dengan mereka!" balas Sasuke kesal, ia membalikkan badannya lalu memandang Naruto tajam.

"Aku tidak akan sama seperti mereka! Aku bukan orang yang mudah menyerah begitu saja Teme! Aku akan membantumu hingga aku kembali ke kota!" ujar Naruto semakin mendesak Sasuke untuk menerimanya.

Lagi pula seharusnya pemuda berumur 18 tahun itu menyadari ada maksud lain hingga Naruto memaksanya seperti ini kan?

Sasuke terdiam, lalu memejamkan matanya. "Besok pagi, jam 2 tepat kau harus sudah di depan halaman rumahku untuk menyiapkan semuanya. Aku memberi toleransi kelebihan 15 menit, jika lebih dari itu... Jangan harap aku menyanggupinya." Ia membuka kedua matanya lalu berjalan memasuki rumahnya, ia baru saja pulang dan langsung di hadang oleh Naruto dengan meminta bekerja dengannya.

"Aku akan menyanggupinya!" dan Naruto pun berlari memasuki rumahnya, atau entahlah kemana, Sasuke tidak peduli.

Sasuke mendudukan dirinya di atas kursi usang miliknya lalu menyenderkan badannya.

Dia tidak percaya.

Kedua matanya terpejam erat.

Dia tidak percaya ada orang yang mau melakukan pekerjaan ini.

Jujur saja, ia merasa sangat senang.

Tetapi ia tahan, karena takut jika lelaki pirang itu sama labilnya dengan para penduduk desa dan memilih melepaskan pekerjaan ini karena dianggap terlalu berat.

Sedangkan ia telah melakoni pekerjaan ini semenjak ia berumur 9 tahun, semenjak Ayah dan Ibunya meninggal dunia karena penyakit yang memang saat itu menyebar di desa Vann.

Mereka menolak untuk mengerti. Karena mau bagaimanapun...

Mengambil air sebanyak-banyaknya dan membagikan air-air itu kepada warga desa setiap harinya adalah takdirnya.

Takdirnya sebagai keturunan klan terkutuk.

 _ **~ Vann Forsvinner ~**_

Naruto meregangkan seluruh tubuhnya lalu meletakkan selembar kertas di atas meja makan.

Setelah memakai jaketnya, ia pun melangkahkan kakinya keluar rumah. Hawa dingin yang sangat menusuk langsung menyambutnya dan membuat tubuhnya menggigil.

"Sshhh... dingin sekali.." Naruto mengusap-usap kedua tangannya, mencoba menghangatkan dirinya dengan melakukan hal yang sederhana. Ia membuka pagar kayu tersebut lalu memasukinya dengan perlahan.

"Hei.." panggilnya pelan kepada seseorang yang telah berdiri di hadapannya.

Sasuke memandangnya sejenak lalu menganggukkan kepalanya, "Keluarkan gerobak dari dalam gudang dan taruh jerigen terbesar ke dalam gerobak itu." Ujarnya.

Naruto pun lebih memilih menurut dari pada protes ini itu, saat ini ia masih sangatlah mengantuk dan sama sekali tidak ingin berdebat apapun.

Walaupun terlihat simpel, namun persiapan mereka telah memakan waktu kurang lebih setengah jam. Mereka berdua merenggangkan badan bersamaan, belum apa-apa sudah merasa kelelahan seperti ini.

"Hei kau.." panggil Sasuke.

"Hm?"

"Kau sudah makan?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Naruto ganti.

"Kita harus makan sebelum bekerja."

"Kenapa?"

"Pertanyaan bodoh." Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Naruto, pemuda berambut hitam itu membalas dengan dengusan kesal. Pertanyaan tidak bermutu – batinnya. "Sudahlah jawab saja, kau sudah makan belum?"

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya.

Sasuke berjalan memasuki rumahnya seraya menoleh ke arah Naruto, "Makanlah terlebih dahulu dan kembali kesini dalam lima belas menit." Ujarnya.

"Eh tunggu sebentar!" ia pun menghentikan langkahnya.

"Aku tidak mempunyai makanan apapun.." ujar Naruto seraya meringis malu, kan memang biasanya ia dan teman-temannya akan membeli lauk pauk atau memasak sendiri saat pagi nanti.

Sasuke menghela nafasnya lalu mengisyaratkan Naruto untuk memasuki rumahnya, "Makan di rumahku." Ujarnya. Naruto pun tersenyum senang.

Waktu telah menunjukan pukul 3 pagi, setelah makan – Pagi (?) – mereka pun telah bersiap-siap untuk mengeluarkan gerobak dari dalam rumah.

"Aku yang akan menarik dan kau mendorong." Ujar Sasuke setelah ia siap di depan dengan menggunakan topi khasnya.

"Baik!" dan mereka pun mulai menarik dan mendorong bersama-sama gerobak tersebut, dan lagi-lagi perjalanan menuju ke sungai dilalui dengan keheningan.

"Sasuke," panggil Naruto kemudian, ia benar-benar tidak betah dengan keheningan di malam hari seperti ini, bisa-bisa ia tidur sambil berjalan sangking bosannya.

Sasuke tidak membalas, namun Naruto tahu jika pemuda itu mendengarkannya.

"Apakah jerigen besar ini cukup untuk menghidupi seluruh warga desa?" tanyanya.

"Cukup tidak cukup mereka harus menanggung resikonya." Jawab Sasuke. "Mereka sudah terbiasa berhemat sejak kecil, mereka juga tahu keadaan. Walaupun dalam kondisi tertentu mereka akan berubah menjadi manusia egois, sesuai kodratnya." Lanjutnya.

"Lalu... Bagaimana mereka mandi? Atau buang air?"

"Disebelah timur desa ada pemandian bersama, seluruh warga desa mempunyai giliran sendiri-sendiri untuk mandi atau yang lainnya. Jadi bersiap saja kau dalam satu minggu ini hanya mandi satu sampai dua kali saja."

Hah?!

"Memangnya kalian semua nggak risih?"

"Aku harus mengambil air berapa kali sehari untuk mandi mereka setiap hari hah?!"

Naruto hanya komat-kamit tidak jelas, selalu saja ia kalah jika berdebat dengan pemuda itu. "Kau kan bisa mengambilnya untuk dirimu sendiri.." gumamnya pelan.

"Sejak kapan kau melakukan pekerjaan ini?" tanyanya lagi, menjurus ke KEPO. Dari pada nggak ada obrolan sama sekali.

"Bukan urusanmu." Sayang sekali, lawan bicaranya kali ini bukanlah orang ramah yang mau saja di Kepoin.

"Kenapa kau begitu menyebalkan?!"

"Kenapa kau begitu berisik?"

Sudahlah...

Naruto juga tidak mau bertengkar saat ini. Maka dari itu ia lebih memilih untuk diam dan mendorong gerobak air itu dengan tidak semangat sama sekali.

"Hei..." namanya saja Naruto, mana bisa ia berdiam diri begitu saja. "Jika hanya kau yang bisa melihat air, apakah desa ini pernah dituruni oleh hujan yang hanya bisa kau rasakan sendiri?"

Sasuke mengerutkan dahinya tak mengerti. Tak mengerti dengan apa yang Naruto tanyakan kepadanya.

"Apa itu hujan?"

 _ **~ Vann Forsvinner ~**_

"Ternyata kau sudah bekerja mulai tadi pagi ya? Aku kira kau bermain-main dengan para penduduk desa."

Naruto merenggangkan seluruh badannya lalu melepas kaosnya yang penuh dengan keringat, "Aku kan sudah menaruh kertas di atas meja makan, kau anggap itu apa?"

"Aku kira kau hanya bercanda. Kau tidak mengatakan apapun kepada kami." Ujar Gaara seraya duduk di kursi sebelah Naruto, sedangkan Naruto sendiri langsung merebahkan dirinya di atas kursi panjang yang ia duduki tadi.

"Kalian juga tidak mengatakan apa-apa kepadaku saat mencari pekerjaan." Balas Naruto cuek seraya memejamkan kedua matanya.

"Kau masih saja mengingat hal itu? Yang penting sekarang kau sudah menemukan pekerjaanmu kan?"

Pemuda berambut pirang itu tidak membalas apapun, ia sangat lelah dan ingin sekali tidur, ia juga tidak berniat membahas pekerjaannya.

Ia memilih pekerjaan pengambil air itu bukan karena 'Ingin' saja. Sebetulnya ia merasa kasihan kepada pemuda itu, yang setiap harinya harus selalu bangun pagi-pagi sekali dan menarik gerobak berisi berliter-liter air untuk memenuhi kebutuhan penduduk desa, sendirian.

" _Kau membantunya? Sudahlah, kau tidak akan betah bekerja dengannya, berat sekali."_

Para penduduk desa mengatakan hal itu kepadanya tadi, ia pun hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman lalu pergi begitu saja.

Hahahaha betapa jahatnya mereka hahahaha.

" _Ini.." Sasuke menyerahkan sejumlah uang kepadanya._

 _Naruto menerimanya dengan senang hati lalu menghitung uangnya, ia mengernyitkan dahinya saat mengetahui nominalnya, "Bukannya ini total hari ini? Kenapa kau berikan kepadaku semuanya?"_

" _Hanya bayaran pertama, setelah itu kita akan membaginya." Jawab Sasuke malas lalu bersiap untuk menarik gerobaknya lagi._

" _Tapi-"_

" _Terima saja," sela Sasuke cepat, "Jika kau masih berminat, besok datanglah sesuai jadwal yang aku berikan."_

Tapi kalau dipikir-pikir, pemuda itu juga mempunyai sisi yang baik. Walaupun sifat menyebalkannya lah yang mendominasi, sungutnya dalam hati.

(*)

(*)

(*)

(*)

(*)

(*)

"Memperbesar gerobaknya?"

Naruto menganggukkan kepalanya, "Sekalian memperbaiki yang rusak." Lanjutnya.

"Uangnya?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

"Akan aku carikan kayu yang berserakan di hutan kalau segitunya kau ingin berhemat." Ujar Naruto sedikit swetdrop dengan pertanyaan Sasuke tadi.

Sasuke menghela nafasnya lega lalu berjalan memasuki gudang, "Semoga berhasil, aku akan mencarikan perkakas."

"Dengan kau tentu saja." Lanjut Naruto lagi.

Sasuke memandangnya datar, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya lagi. "Aku tidak mau."

"Kenapa?"

"Jangan membuatku kesal."

Naruto berjalan mendekati Sasuke lalu menarik tangannya dengan paksa, "Sekalian kita jalan-jalan~" dan ia pun berlari tanpa memberi kesempatan kepada Sasuke untuk melepaskan diri.

Sudah dua minggu ia bekerja dengan Sasuke, lambat laun hubungan mereka juga mulai membaik. Walaupun masih ada saja pertengkaran sepele di antara mereka berdua, tetapi hal itulah yang membuat mereka semakin dekat.

"Enaknya kita cari kayu dulu atau jalan-jalan dulu ya?" tanya Naruto kepada dirinya sendiri, "Bagaimana Sasuke? Apa kita jalan-jalan dulu saja?"

"Cari kayu lalu pulang." Jawab Sasuke datar.

Naruto menatap langit yang cerah lalu berseru senang, "Oke! Kita jalan-jalan terlebih dahulu!" dan langsung mendapat pandangan menusuk dari pemuda di sebelahnya.

Walaupun siang hari begini, masih banyak warga desa yang beraktifitas, baik bekerja atau pun hal yang lainnya, Naruto sangat senang melihat suasana seperti ini.

"Sejak kecil aku selalu hidup di kota, selalu dimanjakan kedua orang tuaku karena aku anak tunggal dengan kehidupan perkotaan. Namun setelah aku diajak berlibur ke desa tempat saudara jauhku tinggal, aku jadi sangat mencintai pedesaan." Curhat Naruto. Sasuke hanya bergumam sebagai balasannya, tidak menarik sama sekali dengan cerita Naruto.

"Kau akan jarang melihat orang saling menyapa satu sama lain walaupun tidak kenal sekalipun di perkotaan, namun banyak sekali orang 'Sok kenal sok dekat' jika di desa hahahaha.."

"EHEM!" mereka berdua menghentikan langkahnya lalu membalikkan badan. Mereka bisa melihat dua orang pemuda tengah memandang Naruto dengan pandangan menggoda.

Pemuda dengan tato segitiga terbalik itu mengangkat salah satu tangannya seraya menggoyang-goyangkannya.

Naruto dan Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya, bingung.

Pemuda yang lainnya menutup mulutnya yang menguap lalu mata sayunya melirik ke bawah mereka berdua, memberi isyarat.

Mereka berdua pun menundukan kepalanya dan wajah mereka berdua lekas memerah saat menyadari jika sedari tadi kedua tangan mereka saling menggenggam satu sama lain.

"Awww sampai tidak sadar begitu~" celetuk Kiba seraya tertawa terpingkal-pingkal.

Kedua tangan itu lekas memisahkan diri, seraya melakukan hal lain untuk mengalihkan perhatian Kiba yang semakin mengeraskan ketawanya.

"Hei Naruto, jangan lupa hari ini jadwal kita mandi." Ujar Shikamaru seraya menggeret Kiba menjauhi mereka berdua, "Dasar kau ini... merepotkan." Keluhanya pada Kiba yang masih saja mengompori mereka berdua dengan godaan-godaannya.

"Apa-apaan sih dia itu, dasar.." gumam Naruto pelan lalu memandang Sasuke, "Ayo kita cari makan dahulu baru bekerja lagi." Ujarnya kikuk.

Sasuke pun menganggukkan kepalanya kaku lalu berjalan dua sentimeter di belakang Naruto, mungkin ia masih memikirkan perkataan Kiba tadi.

"Jangan kau pedulikan ucapannya, dia memang senang sekali menggodaku." Ujar Naruto saat menyadari tingkah Sasuke yang tidak nyaman saat bersama dirinya.

"Aku tidak merasa apapun." Balas Sasuke seadanya. Jujur saja ia tidak tahu maksud godaan Kiba tadi, ia hanya merasa jika itu menjurus ke sesuatu yang tidak pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya. Lalu soal bergandengan tangan tadi, ia hanya tidak pernah berkontak fisik dengan sesama manusia – Ia benar-benar tertutup – jadi reflek saja ia melepaskan diri saat Kiba dan Shikamaru mengkode dirinya dan Naruto.

Iya hanya itu saja.

Memang apa sih yang diharapkan dari remaja yang sejak kecil mengabdikan dirinya hanya untuk bekerja dari pada mengurusi hal yang lain?

Setelah makan siang dan mencari beberapa kayu – Naruto juga diam-diam membeli bongkahan kayu berukuran sedang dengan uangnya sendiri – Mereka pun lekas menuju ke rumah Sasuke dan melakukan pekerjaan mereka.

Walau panas sekalipun tidak menyurutkan semangat mereka untuk memperbaiki gerobak yang memang telah usang.

Kadang-kadang untuk menghilangkan kebosanan, Naruto mulai menjaili Sasuke dengan berbagai ejekan – Walaupun hanya 5% saja Sasuke menanggapinya – tetapi cukup membuat mereka berdua terhibur.

"Lihat dia.." seseorang berdiri di teras rumah di seberang rumah Sasuke, "Mentang-mentang sudah mempunyai gebetan, sampai lupa sama kita semua." Ujarnya seraya menggembungkan pipinya. Tentu saja dia hanya bercanda.

"Bukankah bagus, walaupun disukai banyak orang dia memang jarang sekali menanggapi mereka." Timpal pemuda yang lain.

"Benar, begitu-begitu dia tidak pernah menjalin kekasih dengan seseorang, dan sekarang dia kepincut dengan orang desa. Benar-benar sesuai keinginannya ya?"

Pemuda berambut merah itu menganggukkan kepalanya, "Tetapi... Bagaimanapun juga kita harus pulang ke kota."

Kiba memandangnya sejenak lalu menghela nafasnya, ia mengerti maksud perkataan Gaara. Ia memandang kedua sejoli yang masih asyik dengan pekerjaan mereka di seberang rumah.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan?"

"Kalian berdua!" kedua pemuda tersebut memalingkan wajahnya dan memandang kedua orang lain yang tengah berjalan menghampiri mereka, "Jam empat nanti jangan lupa ke pemandian umum, aku dan Shikamaru ada pekerjaan, nanti menyusul."

"Baiklah.." gumam Gaara sebagai balasan lalu kembali melakukan aktifitasnya tadi.

Neji pun mengikuti arah pandang Gaara dan langsung saja ia mengerti apa yang tengah di khawatirkan kekasihnya ini dengan Kiba yang tengah memandang mereka berdua dengan pandangan sama.

"Kenapa kalian semua malah memasang wajah itu? Tidak ada gunanya sama sekali. Lagi pula aku yakin Naruto juga telah mengetahui resiko akan perasaannya itu." Timpal Shikamaru seraya berjalan keluar rumah, "Ayo Neji! Aku malas mendengar omelan pak tua itu." Ujarnya malas.

Mereka bertiga pun terdiam, mengiyakan ucapan Shikamaru dalam hati mereka.

"Oi Naruto! Jangan lupa jam empat nanti!"

"Okee!"

~(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)~

Naruto memandang puas hasil kerjanya – Dengan Sasuke tentunya – seraya tersenyum cerah.

"Akhirnya selesai juga!" serunya senang.

Sasuke menganggukkan kepalanya, juga merasa puas dengan gerobak barunya ini, "Bisa menampung 10 jerigen, keuntungan kita bisa bertambah lebih banyak lagi." Ujarnya.

"Tetapi mungkin lebih berat dari biasanya, mulai besok biar aku saja yang menarik gerobaknya ya!" ujar Naruto seraya mendekati Sasuke yang telah mendudukan dirinya di kursi teras rumah.

"Memangnya kau mampu? Menarik gerobak yang sebelumnya saja kau sudah kepayahan seperti itu." Tanya Sasuke sedikit meremehkan. Lah memang itu kenyataannya, Sasuke itu tidak suka yang namanya basa-basi dan lebih suka _to the point_.

"Hei!" Naruto mencengkram kedua pundak Sasuke seraya memaksanya berdiri, "Bagaimana mungkin aku kalah dengan pemuda kurus sepertimu! Akan aku buktikan jika aku lebih kuat darimu! Akan ku buat kau terkagum-kagum kepadaku Teme! Lihat saja nanti!" ujarnya penuh percaya diri.

Sasuke mendengus seraya melepas paksa cengkraman Naruto, "Aku tidak butuh omongan besarmu Dobe..." ujarnya seraya memasuki rumahnya.

Naruto hanya meringis kecil lalu berbalik arah meninggalkan perkarangan rumah Sasuke, "Aku tunggu kau di depan rumah ya!"

Ia memasuki rumahnya seraya berteriak "Tadaima!" . Namun sama sekali tidak ada balasan dari teman-temannya yang menandakan jika mereka semua telah mendahuluinya menuju ke pemandian umum.

Tetapi ia pun hanya tersenyum senang seraya lekas mempersiapkan segala hal yang akan ia butuhkan di pemandian umum nanti.

Mereka semua memang teman yang sangat peka, walaupun dia sendiri tidak mengatakan apapun kepada mereka. Ia sendiri pun juga tidak percaya dengan perasaannya sendiri. Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa menyukai orang pendiam menyebalkan seperti Sasuke? Orang yang polos atau sengaja menolak segala hal tentang cinta. Bahkan lelaki itu tidak menunjukan reaksi apa-apa saat ia dekati secara tiba-tiba seperti tadi.

Ia jadi merasa bersalah kepada para wanita atau pun laki-laki yang pernah mencintainya namun ia sendiri tidak peka dan malah menganggap mereka sahabat atau pun saudara.

'Gini ya rasanya karma itu...' batinnya menangis sendiri seraya menutup pintu rumah. Di depan sana telah berdiri Sasuke yang tengah menunggu dirinya dengan wajah datar khasnya.

"Maaf menunggu lama!" serunya lagi.

Sasuke beranggapan jika lelaki petualang ini memang terlalu sering hidup di hutan jadi berbicara sedekat apapun harus sangatlah keras. Bisa-bisa telinganya tuli mendadak mendengar suara toa itu setiap hari.

Mereka berdua pun berjalan bersama-sama – Lagi – menuju ke tempat pemandian yang lumayan dekat dari tempat tinggal mereka, sudah banyak juga orang-orang yang mempunyai jadwal mandi sama dengan mereka tengah berbondong-bondong menuju ke tempat pemandian umum seraya mengobrol entah apa.

Naruto benar-benar sangat menyukai suasana pedesaan.

"Andai aku bisa tinggal disini selamanyaa~" gumamnya seraya merentangkan kedua tangannya.

"Sasuke!" pemuda yang dimaksudkan langsung berhenti lalu membalikkan badannya, dua orang pria dewasa mendatanginya dengan wajah yang sangat sulit diartikan.

"Ada apa?"

"Beberapa hari lagi sepertinya akan ada badai."

Naruto yang terlalu asyik menikmati suasana pedesaan tidak menyadari jika Sasuke telah tertinggal cukup jauh di belakang, ia pun membalikkan badannya dan melihat jika pemuda itu tengah berbicara dengan seseorang.

"Walaupun badainya malam sekalipun kau harus tetap mengambil air. Jika tidak ada air, tidak akan ada yang mau membangun tembok atau pun atap yang rusak karena badai, kau seharusnya tahu itu."

Ia bisa melihat jika Sasuke hanya menganggukkan kepalanya di setiap perkataan lelaki-lelaki tersebut.

"Awas saja jika sampai tidak, karena itu semua sudah takdirmu." Akhirnya kedua lelaki itu pun pergi. "Siapa suruh lahir di keluarga terkutuk itu." Walaupun kedua lelaki itu berbicara cukup jauh dari Sasuke, tetapi pemuda itu masih bisa mendengarnya dengan cukup baik. Ia pun hanya bisa menghela nafasnya lalu melanjutkan langkahnya, namun tubuh seseorang telah menghalangi jalannya.

"Kita tidak akan mengambil air jika badai angin itu benar-benar datang." Ujar Naruto serius. Tega sekali orang dewasa itu memaksa Sasuke menantang maut hanya demi air.

Sasuke memutar bola matanya malas lalu berjalan menghindari Naruto, "Kalau kau tidak mau biar aku sendiri saja, tidak apa-apa."

Naruto mencekal tangan Sasuke, memaksa pemuda itu untuk diam dan mendengar perkataannya. "Ini bukan masalah mau atau tidak, tetapi aku tahu jika keluar malam di saat ada badai adalah tindakan terbodoh yang pernah aku temui!"

Lelaki berambut hitam itu mengertakkan giginya.

"Kapan kau memahaminya? Semuanya tidak akan bergerak tanpa air! Jika aku tidak mengambil air, tidak akan ada yang mau memperbaiki bangunan yang rusak! Jika itu terjadi tidak akan ada aktifitas perdagangan atau pun pekerjaan yang lainnya! Semuanya aktifitas akan mati! Aku tidak bisa berfikiran egois!" ujar Sasuke sedikit menaikkan nada suaranya.

"Merekalah yang egois! Tidak bisakah kita mengambil air di pagi harinya? Tidak bisakah mereka menunggu sebentar saja?" balas Naruto seraya menggenggam erat telapak tangan Sasuke, "Dengarkan perkataanku baik-baik. Kita, kau dan aku, tidak akan mengambil air saat badai di malam hari. Jika penduduk desa marah, biarkan aku yang menerima semuanya!"

"Kenapa?" tanya Sasuke cepat. Ia memandang Naruto dengan pandangan bingung luar biasa. "Kenapa kau segitunya peduli kepadaku? Aku tidak butuh itu semua!"

"Aku masih mempunyai akal dan hati Sasuke, aku memang tidak tahu permasalahan di desamu terkait hilangnya air di desa Vann ini, tetapi yang pasti aku tidak akan membiarkan orang lain apalagi orang yang aku cintai melakukan hal bodoh untuk hal genting yang bisa ia lakukan nanti."

)(

)(

)(

)(

)(

)(

Naruto memandang langit malam melalui jendela kamarnya, sesuai dugaan kedua lelaki yang berbicara kepada Sasuke tiga hari yang lalu, hari ini langit desa Vann telah menunjukan gejala akan terjadi badai. Badai angin tentu saja.

Dari jendelanya ini, ia terus menerus memantau keberadaan Sasuke, ia benar-benar akan memarahi Sasuke habis-habisan jika masih nekat mengambil air di cuaca yang sedang tidak bersahabat seperti ini.

Ah.. ngomong-ngomong soal Sasuke...

Sejak pernyataan cinta – Tidak langsungnya – tiga hari yang lalu, Naruto bersyukur hubungan mereka tidak merenggang, apalagi saat bekerja. Pemuda berambut hitam itu begitu profesional dalam bekerja. Tetapi tetap saja di gantung itu rasanya sangat tidak menyenangkan, tetapi ia lebih memilih untuk tidak membahasnya.

Jam telah menunjukan pukul 12 malam dan ia merasa sangat mengantuk sekali, ia menyetel alarmnya pada jam 2, berjaga-jaga jika Sasuke benar-benar akan berangkat mengambil air, lalu lekas menidurkan dirinya.

Ia tidak pernah tahu jika jatuh cinta dapat membuatnya selelah ini.

Yah, terlalu lelah hingga saat alarm ponselnya berbunyi, ia pun tak lekas bangun dan mematikan alarm tersebut.

'Sialan!' ia berteriak kesal dalam hati lalu meliahat ponselnya, waktu telah menunjukan pukul tiga lebih 15 menit, dengan panik ia menengok jendela dan ia merasa jantungnya berhenti mendadak saat melihat pagar rumah Sasuke telah terbuka, kemungkinan besar jika pemuda itu lupa menutupnya kembali.

Dengan terburu-buru ia memakai jaketnya lalu berlari ke kamar Kiba, ia buka kamar itu dan tidak merasa kaget lagi saat melihat lelaki itu tengah telanjang bersama kekasihnya, saat ini yang ia butuhkan hanya jaket.

"Aku pinjam jaket kalian berdua." Ujarnya seraya keluar dengan terburu-buru.

Saat ia membuka pintu rumah, udara dingin yang berhembus sangat kencang sekali langsung menerpa dirinya. Ia pun tidak mengindahkan hal itu dan lekas berlari menembus angin untuk menyusul Sasuke.

"Kau benar-benar menyebalkan Teme!" teriaknya penuh ketakutan, udara dingin seperti ini cukup membuat orang terserang hiportemia.

Berkali-kali ia hampir terbawa angin yang tidak searah dengannya, jaket Shikamaru dan Kiba ia peluk erat-erat agar tetap hangat saat digunakan nanti.

Ia masih terus berlari, angin yang berhembus semakin lama semakin kencang, ia telah merasa tidak akan kuat lagi menempuh perjalanan ini sebelum mata birunya melihat siluet seseorang dari kejauhan. Matanya seketika membelalak lebar.

"SASUKE!" ia pun berlari membabi buta, berkali-kali wajahnya terkena dedaunan atau pun ranting pohon yang ikut terbawa angin. Tangannya menjulur ke depan, berharap saja tangan itu bisa memanjang dan memberhentikan paksa gerobak yang masih berjalan tersebut.

Setelah perjuangan melawan angin, ia pun berhasil menyusul langkah Sasuke, ia menahan gerobak dari belakang, memberhentikan gerobak tersebut lalu berlari ke arah Sasuke yang terdiam, tidak bergeming dengan seseorang di dekatnya dan tetap berusaha untuk menarik gerobaknya.

"Hei!" Naruto memegang salah satu tangan Sasuke dan sedikit berjengit saat ia tidak merasakan sedikit pun kehangatan pada tangan pucat itu. "Sudah berhenti! Kenapa kau tetap nekat bodoh!"

Naruto menarik paksa tangan Sasuke yang masih bersih keras menggenggam kedua kayu yang ia gunakan untuk menarik gerobak.

"Aku mohon Sasuke... Kau benar-benar telah kedinginan..." ia benar-benar khawatir. Sangat khawatir sekali hingga tanpa berfikir panjang ia menarik tubuh Sasuke ke arah dirinya lalu memeluknya erat.

"Dingin..." Naruto semakin mengeratkan pelukannya, tidak membiarkan ada sedikit jarak pun di antara mereka berdua, "Kau benar-benar dingin sekali..." dan tak kuasa ia menahan air matanya saat sosok yang di peluknya sama sekali tidak memberi respon.

Tubuh Sasuke yang telah hancur tidak jauh berbeda dengan otaknya yang masih memaksa dirinya untuk tetap maju, tanpa memperdulikan kondisinya sendiri yang seakan-akan telah menjadi mayat hidup.

Kelopak mata pucat itu perlahan menutup, memasrahkan dirinya seutuhnya kepada tubuh yang tengah memeluknya erat ini.

(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)

Ia terbangun mendengar suara cuitan burung-burung yang berterbangan. Ia merasa sangat hangat sekali saat ini, alisnya bertautan bingung akan kondisinya, ia yakin sekali jika sebelumnya ia tengah mengambil air saat badai itu datang.

Bukanlah hal baru untuk dirinya mengambil air malam-malam di saat badai angin itu datang menerpa desa, ia tidak mempunyai pilihan lain, karena memang itu tujuannya di lahirkan.

"Kau sudah bangun?" suara serak itu mengalihkan perhatiannya, dan saat menyadari suara siapa yang berada dekat dengan dirinya itu, wajahnya memerah tanpa bisa ia tahan.

...Kenapa bisa...?

"Karena badainya semakin kencang dan percuma saja jika kita kembali ke desa, aku menidurkanmu di bawah pohon ini, untung saja pohonnya sangat kuat sekali walaupun masih ada ranting dan dedaunan yang berjatuhan.." sosok itu tersenyum cerah lalu mendekatkan punggung tangannya kepada dahi miliknya.

"Tadi kau benar-benar terserang hiportemia, berkali-kali kau mengigau kepanasan padahal tubuhmu dingin sekali, karena itu aku semakin memelukmu..." raut khawatir tampak jelas di wajahnya, lelaki itu menangkupkan kedua telapak tangannya pada kedua pipinya, mengelus perlahan kedua pipinya dengan ibu jari tangannya. "Kau benar-benar membuatku sangat khawatir Teme..."

Ia lekas mengambil jarak dari Naruto dan merasakan jika tubuhnya telah tertutupi dengan dua jaket tebal. Ia memandang jaket tersebut lalu melepaskannya perlahan.

"Jangan!" Naruto mendekati Sasuke lalu memasangkan kembali jaket itu ke tempatnya semula, "Tubuhmu masih terasa dingin walaupun lebih baik dari sebelumnya. Kau harus tetap memakai jaket itu!" perintahnya mutlak.

Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya, pikirannya tengah berkecamuk dengan berbagai hal yang sama sekali tidak ia mengerti.

"Kau..." bibirnya bergetar saat pada akhirnya ia mengeluarkan suara pertamanya setelah bangun, "Sebenarnya aku tidak apa-apa, aku sudah terbiasa.." lanjutnya.

"Mendingin drastis seperti itu kau bilang baik-baik saja?!"

"Aku sudah mengalami hal itu sejak kecil! Dan sampai sekarang aku masih hidup!" sela Sasuke cepat, "Aku sudah terbiasa menahan rasa dingin seperti itu, aku sudah terbiasa dengan hal itu semua karena aku memang di lahirkan untuk itu!" ujarnya seraya menundukan kepalanya.

"Aku berasal dari keluarga yang dikutuk, selamanya aku akan mengalami hal seperti ini, pilihanku hanya tetap mengambil air apapun terjadi atau mati! Hanya itu saja!"

Naruto berdiri dari duduknya lalu merenggangkan seluruh tubuhnya, "Tetapi kau tetap manusia, dan semua manusia pasti memiliki batasnya." Ujarnya seraya berjalan mendekati Sasuke, ia duduk jongkok di hadapan sang pujaan hati lalu mengangkat lembut kepala Sasuke dengan dagunya.

"Kutukan apapun itu, pasti akan ada penangkalnya, yah karena aku memang tidak percaya dengan hal berbau mistis, tetapi aku yakin suatu saat nanti desa Vann ini akan kembali teraliri oleh air yang dapat di lihat oleh semua orang."

Sasuke memandangnya sejenak, memandang kedua safir sang lelaki yang mencintainya ini. Ia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa saat lelaki itu menyatakan cinta kepadanya, ia lebih memilih untuk diam dan melakukan kegiatan seperti biasanya seakan-akan hal itu tidak pernah terjadi. Ia merasa sangat jahat, entah kenapa.

"Jangan berbuat konyol lagi, kan sudah kubilang jika penduduk desa marah biar aku yang menghadapinya. Sebutuh-butuhnya mereka terhadap air seharusnya mereka mengerti jika mengambil air saat badai seperti tadi benar-benar sangat berbahaya." Ia mengacak-acak rambut Sasuke lalu berdiri dari duduknya, tangan kanannya menjulur ke bawah, mempersilahkan Sasuke untuk menyambut tangannya dan ia dengan senang hati akan membantu pemuda itu untuk berdiri.

" _Ayah? Ayah akan mengambil air lagi?"_

" _Hm, tentu saja. Kau jaga rumah saja ya, cuacanya akhir-akhir ini buruk sekali."_

" _Kalau begitu, kenapa Ayah dan Ibu tidak beristirahat saja?"_

" _Penduduk desa menunggu air yang Ayah dan Ibu ambil Sasuke... Tidak apa-apa, Sasuke hanya perlu diam dan tidur di kamar dengan nyenyak ya."_

" _Ayah..."_

" _Ada apa lagi?"_

" _Apa... Apa yang membuat Ayah bertahan sampai saat ini, penduduk desa terlalu memaksa Ayah untuk mengambil air setiap hari, walaupun Ayah sakit sekalipun."_

" _Mungkin... rasa cinta yang membuat Ayah bahagia."_

" _Cinta?"_

" _Ayah sangat mencintai Ibu dan juga dirimu, mungkin itu yang membuat Ayah selalu semangat mengambil air setiap hari, Ayah sangat senang sekali melihat kalian bahagia..."_

Sasuke memandang Naruto yang masih setia menjulurkan tangan kepadanya. Benar apa kata ayahnya dahulu, rasa cintalah yang membuatnya bertahan untuk mengambil air setiap hari, ia juga sangat mencintai kedua orang tuanya, ia terus mengambil air setiap hari tanpa mengeluh sekalipun untuk menunjukan betapa kuat dan bahagianya dia kepada kedua orang tuanya.

Semenjak kehadiran lelaki pecinta alam yang singgah di desanya beberapa minggu yang lalu dan meminta bekerja dengan dirinya sungguh membuatnya merasa senang. Sebenarnya ia benar-benar tidak mau membuat masalah dan bertengkar dengan pemuda itu, takut jika lelaki pirang itu muak dengan dirinya lalu berhenti bekerja dengan dirinya.

Karena ia kesepian, ia benar-benar butuh teman untuk mengisi hari-harinya dalam bekerja.

Keluarganya, keluarga Uchiha benar-benar tidak di senangi oleh warga desa karena cerita masa lalu. Uchiha ada keluarga yang berkuasa di desa Vann dan selalu sewenang-wenang menyuruh penduduk desa melakukan hal yang mereka inginkan, khususnya yang berhubunagan dengan air, karena itu kebutuhan pokok dari yang terpokok.

Kebencian penduduk desa kepada Uchiha semakin menjadi-jadi dan pada akhirnya membuat Uchiha dan keturunannya terkena kutukan mereka. Memang benar jika Uchiha terlihat diuntungkan dengan kutukan ini, karena hanya keluarga Uchiha saja yang dapat melihat air.

Tetapi tetap saja seseorang tidak bisa bertahan hidup tanpa bantuan orang lain, dan semenjak itu keluarga Uchiha selamanya menjadi budak desa Vann untuk mengambil air di sungai hulu yang jauh dari desa.

Mendengar Naruto yang meminta bekerja dengannya saja cukup membuatnya sangat senang, tetapi ia tidak yakin jika perasaan senangnya cukup untuk membalas perasaan Naruto kepadanya.

"Kenapa malah bengong? Kita tidak mengambil air hari ini?" pertanyaan Naruto sontak membuatnya tersadar dari lamunannya lalu segera berdiri tanpa meminta bantuan, Naruto cemberut melihat tangannya tidak disambut oleh sang Uchiha.

"Oh ya sebenarnya Sasuke..." ia menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal, bingung mau mengatakan hal ini kepada Sasuke atau tidak.

"Sebenarnya aku telah mengetahui tentangmu dan desa Vann ini, teman-temanku telah bertanya kepada penduduk desa dan memberitahukannya kepadaku.."

Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya lalu memandang Naruto muram, "Lalu? Kau akan berhenti? Tidak apa-apa, aku cukup senang kau mau mem-"

"Tentu saja tidak!" Naruto menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya cepat, "Aku cuma mau memberitahukanmu saja kok. Aku tidak berniat berhenti bekerja denganmu sampai waktu aku pulang nanti." Lanjutnya.

Sasuke merasa lega mendengarnya. Lelaki itu tidak ikut-ikutan menjauhinya setelah mengetahui kebenarannya.

"...aku juga berniat ingin mematahkan 'kutukan' itu." Lanjutnya kemudian.

"Kutukan itu telah terjadi lebih dari puluhan tahun dan hingga saat ini kutukan itu masih ada. Jangan mengada-ngada, lakukan hal yang lebih bermanfaat dari pada mengurusi kutukan itu." Ujar Sasuke benar-benar tak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran sang Uzumaki. Mematahkan kutukan itu katanya?

"Semuanya bisa saja terjadi Sasuke.." Naruto memandang langit yang masih menggelap pasca badai tadi malam, "Apa yang akan terjadi jika sebentar lagi hujan akan menuruni desa Vann ini?"

Sasuke berjalan menghampiri gerobaknya yang masih sempat di selamatkan itu seraya mengecek kondisinya, "Jawabannya tidak mungkin, sudah kubilang desa ini sering terkena badai dan tidak satu pun yang mendatangkan air atau pun hujan seperti yang kau katakan."

Naruto memejamkan kedua matanya sejenak lalu membuka kedua matanya, ia berjalan menghampiri Sasuke lalu memandang pemuda itu penuh sayang. Ia tertawa keras dalam hati. Ia memang benar-benar mencintai pemuda itu hingga seperti ini.

"Sasuke..." panggilnya pelan namun cukup membuat sang Uchiha itu menghentikan kegiatannya lalu membalikkan badannya, menanggapi panggilan Naruto.

Memang bukan sesuatu yang penting, namun kali ini Sasuke mendapat pengalaman yang sangat berharga, sesuatu yang tidak pernah ia dapatkan sebelumnya.

Tubuhnya terdiam membeku, sama seperti tadi malam. Hanya bedanya kali ini suasana di sekitarnya sedikit lebih hangat dari sebelumnya. Terlalu hangat hingga membuatnya terbuai oleh sentuhan lelaki ini.

Tidak ada unsur paksaan sama sekali, yang ada hanya kelembuatan penuh dengan kasih sayang dan juga cinta. Naruto hanya ingin Sasuke tahu jika ia benar-benar mencintainya dari lubuk hatinya yang terdalam. Ia ingin lelaki yang tengah diciumnya ini bisa terbebas dari beban yang selama ini di bawanya sejak lahir.

Ia benar-benar ingin 'kutukan' itu hilang

Ia benar-benar ingin Sasuke bahagia menjalani kehidupannya seperti remaja pada umumnya.

Ia benar-benar ingin Sasuke 'Bebas.'

Ia juga... ingin perasaannya terbalas.

Ia lekas memeluk tubuh itu kembali setelah di rasa sedikit lebih rileks dari sebelumnya. Kalau tahu rasanya mencintai seseorang seperti ini, mungkin ia benar-benar akan mencoba mencintai seseorang semenjak dahulu.

Ah, mungkin ini juga takdirnya. Ia merasa sangat berterima kasih sekali kepada Kiba yang merekomendasikan desa ini untuk tempat tujuan selanjutnya, sampai-sampai memaksa mereka semua untuk mengikuti keinginanynya.

Jika tidak, mungkin ia tidak akan pernah merasakan cinta seperti ini.

Tetesan cairan membasahi pipinya, sepertinya Sasuke juga merasakan hal itu, karenanya mereka lekas melepas pagutan di antara mereka lalu mengusap pipi mereka masing-masing.

Apa benang mereka terlalu mengikat mereka terlalu erat hingga menangis pun mereka sama-sama merasakannya?

"Aku tidak menangis..."gumam Sasuke pelan seraya memandang jemarinya yang ia gunakan untuk mengelap pipinya yang basah tadi. "Lalu ini apa?"

Naruto yang mengerti cairan apa itu lekas menadahkan kepalanya lagi, melihat langit desa Vann yang terlihat sangat berbeda dari sebelumnya.

Setetes demi setetes air jatuh menerpa tubuh mereka berdua dan beberapa detik kemudian tetesan-tetesan itu kembali berjatuhan lebih cepat lagi dari langit.

Sasuke tertegun melihat suasana yang tidak pernah ia rasakan ini, ia memandang Naruto, bertanya dengan hati apa yang ia rasakan saat ini, air apa yang terjatuh dari langit ini?

"Itu air hujan." Jawab Naruto lalu memalingkan wajahnya dari langit, memandang Sasuke dengan senyum cerahnya, "Lihat, kita mematahkan kutukan ini kan? Aku bisa melakukannya kan?" tanyanya dengan nada bercanda.

Namun Sasuke sama sekali tidak tertawa, ia masih terdiam dan meresapi tetesan-tetesan hujan yang telah membasahi seluruh tubuhnya.

"Hujan..." Sasuke memandang Naruto lagi, bersuara dengan nada antusias yang tidak kentara namun Naruto jelas sekali mendengar nada itu, "Ini benar-benar hujan? Sesuatu yang dianggap mitos di desa ini? Hujan... hujan..."

Dia benar-benar seperti seorang anak yang baru saja mendapat hadiah dari kedua orang tuanya. Benar-benar bahagia sekali hingga tak kuasa menahan tangisnya.

"Aku bisa merasakan hujan..." Sasuke tak bisa lagi menahan senyum bahagianya, walaupun air mata terus mengalir membasahi kedua pipinya yang tidak kentara karena air hujan. "Naruto, aku-"

Naruto kembali memeluk Sasuke seraya menganggukkan kepalanya, "Aku tahu Sasuke! Berbahagialah! Tertawa sekeras-kerasnya! Tunjukan kepada Tuhan dan kedua orang tuamu jika kau saat ini benar-benar bahagia!" serunya keras. Ia melepas pelukannya lalu tertawa sekeras-kerasnya. "Ayo Sasuke! Kau harus tertawa!"

...dan pemuda itu pun melakukannya. Sasuke benar-benar merasa sangat bahagia.

#.#..#.#..#.#..#.#..#.#..#.#..#.#

Semuanya telah kembali seperti semula.

Para penduduk desa sama bahagianya dengan Sasuke, sepanjang perjalanan yang ia dengar hanya suara tawa bahagia dari penduduk desa.

Mereka baru saja merayakan kembalinya air di desa Vann dengan berbagai festival dan perayaan keagamaan. Mereka sangat bersyukur kutukan itu telah menghilang dan berjanji tidak akan melakukan hal aneh lagi karena dendam.

"Besok kita harus segera pulang, aku ada urusan di Universitas sebelum hari masuk kita." Ujar Shikamaru sontak membuat Naruto melayangkan pandangan tak setuju.

"Hei, aku tahu jika pada akhirnya aku harus berpisah dengan Sasuke, tetapi tidak secepat ini kan?"

"Kau harus mengerti Naruto, aku tidak bisa menunda urusan itu. Aku sudah berkali-kali menundanya asal kau tahu." Sebenarnya Shikamaru juga ingin di desa ini sebentar lagi, ia masih menikmati pekerjaannya disini dan berkumpul bersama dengan warga desa.

Juga, ia ingin memberi kesempatan kepada sahabatnya yang baru merasakan cinta ini. Tapi bagaimana lagi, urusan pendidikan tetap menjadi nomer satu untuknya walaupun sangat merepotkan.

Naruto berdecak kesal, walaupun ia mengerti posisi Shikamaru di universitas, tetapi tetap saja...

"Terserah sajalah.." gumamnya lalu pergi meninggalkan ruang makan saat piringnya masih terisi penuh.

Ia memandang rumah Sasuke dari teras rumahnya, rumah sederhana yang selalu tampak suram. Ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke rumah tersebut, memasuki halaman rumahnya lalu mengetuk pintu rumah tersebut.

Pintu itu pun terbuka dan munculah sang pemilik rumah, pemuda itu mengerutkan dahinya karena tumben-tumbenan lelaki yang memang selalu mengunjungi rumahnya ini datang dengan wajah suram.

"Ada apa?"

"Aku akan pulang besok."

"...lalu?"

Naruto mengerutkan dahinya kesal, "Kau tidak marah?"

"Kenapa aku harus marah?"

Benar juga, kenapa Sasuke harus marah karena ia akan pulang? Desa Vann sedikit demi sedikit mulai kembali menjadi desa air seperti semula, Sasuke juga tidak akan kerepotan karena harus mengambil air setiap hari walaupun tanpa bantuannya sekalipun.

Ah iya...

Lelaki pirang itu menghela nafasnya seraya menundukan kepalanya, "Kau... Belum memberi jawaban apapun." Ujarnya pelan.

Sasuke sedikit tertegun mendengarnya, ia memalingkan wajahnya bingung. Entah apa yang harus ia jawab.

Bukankah besok lelaki itu sudah harus pergi, jika dipikir-pikir buat apa hubungan yang seperti itu jika dengan begini saja sudah cukup nyaman untuknya.

"Maaf..." ujarnya pelan. "Begini saja sudah cukup untukku."

Naruto menutup kedua matanya erat-erat. Jika ia boleh berkata, ia benar-benar tidak sanggup di tolak oleh cinta pertamanya. Tetapi sekali lagi, ia tidak mau egois, ia tidak mau memaksa Sasuke menuruti kehendaknya.

Ia pun tersenyum lalu mengangkat kepalanya, "Aku mengerti, maaf meminta aneh-aneh kepadamu. Begini memang sudah cukup." Tangannya ia angkat untuk mengelus rambut kehitaman pemuda di hadapannya. "Tetapi yang pasti, aku akan tetap mencintaimu. Kau tahu, kau adalah cinta pertamaku."

"Tidak pernah aku bayangkan jika cinta pertamaku adalah seorang pemuda dingin yang judesnya minta ampun, dan selalu kuat menghadapi kehidupannya. Aku benar-benar bersyukur bisa bertemu denganmu."

Sebuah dorongan yang cukup kuat menerjang tubuhnya menjadi sebuah kebahagiaan tersendiri untuknya. Ia pun merangkul seseorang yang menerjang tubuhnya tadi dengan pelukan erat yang nyaman.

"Ternyata aku bisa mencairkan hatimu juga ya.."

..

..

..

END

..

..

..

Yosh! Akhirnya fanfic oneshot terpanjang yang pernah saya buat selesai juga!

Fanfic ini saya dedikasikan untuk seluruh wilayah di muka bumi ini, khususnya negara saya tercinta yang masih ada saja desa/tempat yang kekurangan air bersih dan harus melalui perjuangan yang berat untuk mendapatkan air.

Coba bayangkan jika Sasuke (-ku) menjadi seperti mereka, rasa sedihnya kan menjadi berkali-kali lipat T_T

Ada yang masih belum paham sama maksud 'Kutukan' yang menimpa klan Uchiha?

Begini loh, kan dulu-dulu sekali Keluarga Uchiha itu menjadi keluarga yang paling berkuasa di desa Vann, sukanya nyuruh-nyuruh warga desa buat ini itu dengan sewenang-wenang tanpa memberi bayaran. Khususnya dalam mencari air, hampir 90% air di desa Vann itu dikuasai oleh Uchiha. Nah warga Vann yang sudah sangat marah selalu mengutuk-ngutuk Uchiha di setiap doa mereka, nah karena Tuhan baik sekali jadi mengabulkan doa mereka, juga sebagai hukuman buat keluarga Uchiha.

Memang awalnya kelihatan enak Uchiha, bisa lihat air sungai terus, tapi lama-kelamaan mereka di tuntut warga desa untuk mengambil air untuk desa setiap hari dan seumur hidup mereka. Bahkan rumah keluarga Uchiha sampai dibakar hingga Uchiha jadi bangkrut. Ya terpaksa deh ngelayanin warga desa Vann seumur hidup mereka.

Tetapi pada akhirnya lepas juga di generasinya Sasuke yang benar-benar telah menemukan kebahagiaannya karena Naruto. Kan ada ciumannya juga, Kayak Snow White gitu deh hehehehehe

Arthur F. Jones bukan nama Author sebenarnya di dunia perfanfiction-an. Karena suatu hal – Rata-rata dari kalian mungkin sudah tahu – saya harus menggunakan nama awesome ini.

Terima kasih sudah mau membaca fanfic buatan saya dan juga mohon di review kelebihan – Wkwkwkwk – ataupun kekurangannya. Kritik dan Saran akan saya terima dengan senang hati.

Saya sudahi bacotan saya. All Hail NARUSASU! ALL HAIL NARUSASU!

SALAM HATSUKI! For My OTP Sun and Moon lovely.

.

Words : 10.000+


End file.
